The Little Mermaid- A NaruHina Story
by Konoha's Red wolf
Summary: Hinata is Captain of the all girls Konoha swim team. She has everything she could ever want in life, except the man of her dreams. However, a new girl arrives and offers Hinata a deal that changes Hinata's life forever. Naruto? or the swim team? (Slightly Based of 'The Little Mermaid') AU -Rated T for language


**The Little Mermaid.**

Hinata Hyuga prided herself as the school swim captain. There was no question that she was the best swimmer in all the school. Maybe even the best in all of Japan. Out of everything, it was the one thing she was really good at. Other things just didn't work as well with her. She loved the feeling of the cool water on her body, and the burning smell of chlorine. Not to mention the praises she earned from her father, and the popularity at school. Swimming was her life, and the girls on her swim team were her other family. She couldn't imagine a life without her swim team.

Even the new girl, Shion, could dampen her spirits when she was with them. Even though the Platinum blond always tried to outrank her and start problems. Hinata was in her element when she was in the pool. And nobody could take that away from her.

The only real issue that Shion had caused over the passing few weeks, was Naruto. Hinata's long time crush. Everyone _but_ Naruto knew about the raven's love. Shion had become real smut with him of late, and the whole school had begun noticing. And coincidentally, she only made this obvious when Hinata was around. Since Naruto's locker was nearby Hinata's, she couldn't avoid seeing Shion pressing up against Naruto with her body. Hinata would flush scarlet and hastily walk away, leaving a smirking Shion alone with Naruto.

Hinata wasn't exactly good friends with Naruto. She often just watched him from afar, and on rare occasions she would stutter a hello. Naruto was a friendly, nice guy. And even though he only knew her as Neji's younger cousin, he would always give her a cheerful wave and smile. But this alone brightened her day. She would go a whole day smiling just from this simple exchange of greetings.

Right now, Hinata was sitting by the pool. Thanks to her being a girl, and it being a certain time of the month, Hinata couldn't swim. She sighed sadly as she watched the other girls begin a small relay race between themselves. She could only coach the girls from afar, but neither the less, she was satisfied with it. Just watching them made her imagine being there in the water as well.

"Hinata, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Hinata snapped out of her daydreaming and looked up behind her. Standing there was Shion, casting a dark shadow over Hinata's figure. Hinata frowned before nodding. Standing up and brushing herself off, she called to the girls to take 5, before following Shion behind the girls change rooms.

"I'm sorry to have called you away from coaching like this Hinata." Shion started off, looking falsely hesitant. "I just wanted to help you out a little"

Hinata bit her lip softly. "W-what would you like to help me out with S-Shion?"

She'd never admit it aloud, but the princess like girl intimidated her. The girl's aura of confidence was certainly awe inspiring, if only she didn't act like a bitch, she might have more friends.

"I know about your crush on the Uzumaki boy."

Hinata's eyes widened and she flushed. She looked away at the ground. "I-I don't know what your t-talking about….." She mumbled softly.

"Oh please, everyone knows about it. I heard you've liked him since the age of five." Shion snapped. "There's no point lying about it."

Hinata nodded silently while still gazing at the floor. "S-Shion… you said something about helping me?"

At this, Shion's eyes brightened and she smiled. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had Hinata in the palm of her sweet little hands.

"Ah yes, but in truth it will help us both. You see, you want Naruto. And I just so happen to have become _good _friends with him. And you are the captain of the all girl's Konoha high swim team. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Shion asked, her smirk growing as they spoke.

Hinata panicked. _This_ was going to help her? _This _was what Shion wanted? To throw away half her own life?!

"Well, do you?" Shion pushed.

Hinata nodded while looking back at Shion. "Y-yes. I understand what you're saying. But that doesn't mean anything. I'll never give up the swim team. It's my life. I even have a scholarship to one of the best collages in all of Japan because of this team!"

Shion just shrugged and her smirk grew. "I apologies Hinata. It was my own fault for assuming you loved Naruto more than anything. It doesn't matter; I was planning to make my move on him soon anyways."

Hinata was no fool. She could tell the blond was baiting her, but the words still stung. She _did _love Naruto, but was one boy enough to make her give up her future as an athlete? Hinata pondered over this, causing Shion to grin wickedly.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to think about your options. It's either the swim team, or Naruto. Your choice."

Hinata stayed up until 1:00am thinking about her choices. Naruto or the team? Naruto had been her crush for soo many years, and the team was her chance to a bright future. Shion had defiantly thought this through. Hinata tossed and turned in her sleep, her mind buzzing around with questions. All relating to Naruto and the team.

Morning had to be the worst. She woke up undecided and tired. She wished for nothing more than to climb back into her bed and sleep for another few more hours. However, Hinata was never so lucky. Dragging herself out of her room and into the kitchen for breakfast, Hinata wanted the day to end already.

Hinata's father and sister were already at the table, alongside with Neji. Neji's own parents had died when he was young, so her own father took him in as his own son. Seating herself beside her cousin, Hinata grabbed a piece of toast before lathering it up in butter and honey.

"Is something the matter Hinata? You still seem tired." Her father asked without looking up from his morning paper. Hinata shrugged before taking a bite out of her toast.

"Not really." She lied. "I was just reading a good book and missed the time."

She could feel her family's eyes on her. She knew she wasn't a good liar, but she hoped they would understand that she wanted to drop the subject.

And they did, to her relief. Although, Neji still cast her the occasional glance. She hated lying to them, but they'd never understand. Swimming was one thing, but Naruto was another. It was like trying to chose between her two worlds. And even if she took Shion up on her offer, how was she going to be sure Naruto would like her? How did she know this wasn't one of Shion's tricks? The answer was that she didn't. She'd be betting her team and future on Naruto. It was then that Hinata had a small idea, one that Shion couldn't deny.

Shion stood before Hinata once again at their meeting spot behind the change rooms. Shion was smiling, yet tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, made up your mind yet?"

Hinata nodded sadly. "I-I did. S-Shion, I'll give up the swim team."

Shion's smile grew. She looked absolutely pleased with this news. Her purple, grey eyes flashed and her hair swung down past her shoulders and down to her waist. She looked like some angelic fairy princess, when she wasn't in a foul mood.

Hinata was the complete opposite. She had dark raven hair with bangs that framed her face. Her hair also reached down to her waist, which made a great curtain to hide behind. Her fair, pale completion and pale lavender eyes created the perfect look. Not to mention her amazing curves and smile. She looked dark and mysterious, but in a sweet way.

Right now however, Hinata looked like someone had told her that her puppy had died. Her eyes looked ever so sad, and were spilling over with tears. It was hard, choosing between her two worlds. She could only hope she wasn't making a mistake.

"Oh Hinata, don't cry! I'll take good care of the swim team for you. You never know, they may prosper under my teachings." Shion told her with false sweetness.

This only made her cry harder, and she looked away from the blond. "I can't believe your making me do this….."

Shion shook her head and continued to smile. "Oh sweetie, soon you'll only see that I'm trying to _help _you!"

Hinata was shaking when she looked up fierily into Shion's eyes. She wasn't shaking out of fear. Oh no, far from it. She was shaking with anger. _'This….. This…. BITCH! She's the worst! How dare she! How dare she stand there and pretend like she isn't destroying someone's future!' _ Hinata's mind raged. Although another part of her reminded her that it was her choice. Calming herself down, Hinata looked at Shion firmly.

"I'm not done yet. There is one other thing I want."

Shion narrowed her eyes as her smile faded. "And what would that be my dear?" She asked.

"I want you to make sure Naruto and I get together."

"Hina, you can't quit! We need you!"

Sakura Haruno, one of the best swimmers on the team besides Hinata herself, was in tears. She grasped the Hyuga's hand while begging her to stay. The other girls on the team like Ino, Tenten and Temari were also looking heartbroken. Hinata's announcement about quitting the team came as a shock to all of them.

Hinata shook her head softly. "You girls don't need me. You'll all be fine with Shion as your new captain. And besides, I'm sure you'll be glad that you no longer have to do so many circuits."

Temari frowned. "Hinata… the swim team is your life….. why would you just give it all up?"

Hinata giggled nervously before answering. "I-in truth Temari, I'm failing a lot of subjects. I-I mean, what g-good is it being an athlete if I-I don't have brains? W-what about what happened when I'm o-older, and can no longer swim? I'd r-rather become smarter before I progress to a-anything further."

"Well, that's a smart thing to do and all, but still! You love to swim!" Tenten persisted. Hinata smiled at the brunette. "Tenten, I just want to secure my future."

Naruto was annoyed. Shion, the pretty new girl, was blabbering on to him about something he couldn't even care to remember. They were sitting out in the schoolyard under a tree in the warm sunlight. When he first met her, he was almost positive she had a thing for him. He wasn't into her like that, but he didn't want to look stupid if he was wrong. If he told her to back off, and she wasn't even into him, it would be embarrassing. Also, he suspected that Shion was like Sakura, who was his best friend's girlfriend.

Not wanting to anger her, he just let it slide. It wasn't until she mentioned someone's name that he actually started listening.

"What did ya say Shion?" He asked her, turning his full attention to what she was saying.

"I said, tomorrow I want to go out someplace with a friend of mine. Hinata Hyuga and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along."

Naruto frowned at this. It wasn't like her to invite other people out to places. He wasn't completely stupid. He knew that the whole of Konoha high had some sort of grudge against her, and the way she acted didn't help the situation. Naruto was always the 'good guy' so naturally he became friends with her. Even though a part of his reason for doing so involved him being a little sorry for her.

"I…. you mean Neji's cousin?" He asked, his ocean blue eyes widening.

Shion nodded eagerly. "Yep, the very same one! We kind of became friends~!"

Naruto shrugged. Hinata Hyuga was a mystery to him. She used to faint just when he looked at her, and now she turned beet red and would stutter out a hello. He never really had the chance to actually get to know her. So this little outing would probably allow him to get to know her better. Pondering over the idea a little more, he scratched the back of his head while his eyes were gazing up at the sky.

"Hmm… I suppose I could go….. Hey! Why don't we invite the others too? I mean, you can invite your swim team, and I can invite my friends? Sasuke and Sakura are already going out, so there's no problem there. And I think Tenten has a crush on Neji too… Oh! And Shikamaru mentioned something about asking Temari out, but he never got the chance….. I'm sure Ino and Choji will get along somehow."

Shion rose her eyebrow "But Naruto, I thought this would be something the three of us could do!" Shion wasn't a complete bitch. She never broke a promise, and she wasn't about to ruin that. She was going to make sure this blond idiot got with that shy little Hyuga. One way or another.

"Yeah but… I mean, the guys have wanted to go out for _ages. _ And if there are cute, single girls going then they're bound to want in!"

Shion sighed. "And what about all the extras?" There was a note of annoyance in her tone. The blonde just didn't get _it. _

"Extras?"

Naruto laughed when Shion face palmed. The red mark she left on her forehead stood out on her skin as she removed her hand.

"You know Naruto, there are only a small amount of girls on the team! What about Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Kankuro? Oh, and Lee? What about them? They're not exactly the 'Hottest' guys out there."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "So? Invite more girls! I'm sure Hinata and Sakura have a whole list!"

**Review please~! They're much appreciated~! If you review, I'll respond in the Next chapter~!**

**Oh, I also have nothing against Shion. I just needed someone to play her role, and she fit perfectly~! I also should update in maybe two or three days. But, if not it shouldn't take longer than a week. **

**-Konoha's Red Wolf.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Group date- Naruto and his friends go out with the girls from the swim team and some of Sakura's friends. Hinata tries to gain Naruto's attention. Will she succeed? Find out next time~!**


End file.
